


Ответный ход

by Marina_ri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: Wayward~<br/>Фик написан в подарок Tavvitar.</p><p>Стиву очень нужно обсудить с Наташей один крайне важный вопрос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ответный ход

Рыжие волосы Наташи были собраны в хвост на макушке. Стив никогда не видел ее с такой небрежной и простой прической. Одетая в короткие шорты и слишком большую белую мужскую футболку она выглядела как соседская девчонка — совершенно не опасно. От этого по спине бежали мурашки. 

Стив решительно приблизился к дивану в общей гостиной, где устроилась Наташа, кивнул сам себе, собираясь с духом, и выпалил: 

— Можно с тобой поговорить?  
— И кто она? — спросила Наташа, не поднимая глаз от…  
— Что это у тебя? — удивился Стив, глядя, как Черная Вдова втыкает иголку в какую-то крошечную розовую туфельку из мягкой ткани.  
— Пуанты, не видишь, что ли? — пожала плечами Наташа и перекусила зубами нитку возле розовой ленты-завязки.  
— Ты… э… ты собралась потанцевать? Размер не маловат?  
— Это для Лилы. Ну, дочки Бартона. Кэп, я думала, знать по именам детей твоих солдат — это обязанность командира. 

Стив искренне смутился.

— Да я помню, помню. Конечно. Просто так странно видеть у тебя в руках… А ты что, шьешь? Пуанты? Сама? 

Наташа отложила розовую туфельку и похлопала рядом с собой по дивану. Стив осторожно опустился возле нее. 

— Американские пуанты — дешевая дрянь с пластиковым каркасом. Самые крутые пуанты, за которыми охотятся все балерины, шьют в России, на одной фабрике по производству танцевальной одежды. Ты знал, что за один спектакль солистка балета пробегает около одиннадцати километров? Можно стоптать до четырех пар пуантов.  
— Прости, ты не ответила на вопрос. Ты сама сшила для Лилы пуанты? 

Наташа пожала плечами и отмахнулась: 

— Ну, я знакома с технологией. Итак, кто она?  
— Кто — она?  
— Ты мне скажи. Ты же специально нашел меня, чтобы поговорить о сердечных делах.  
— Да с чего ты взяла?!  
— Роджерс, у тебя красные уши. И с каждой минутой становятся все краснее и краснее. Не надо быть шпионкой, чтобы понять, какие мысли блуждают в твоей голове. 

Нет, вряд ли Наташа понимает его проблему. Стив потер ладонью лоб. 

— Ладно. Но учти, я откровенничаю с тобой только потому, что в твоей натуре держать язык за зубами.  
— Кэп, ты думаешь, я когда-нибудь захочу использовать против тебя твои личные секреты? 

Похоже, Наташа по-настоящему разозлилась. 

Разговор упорно шел не туда, и Стив замотал головой, решившись сказать все и сразу, чем долго и мучительно подбирать слова. 

— Короче, все началось с мотоцикла. Он подарил мне мотоцикл.  
— Он?  
— Сначала я психанул, потому что мотоцикл был точь в точь как… но потом… Он сам его модифицировал, понимаешь?  
— А, Старк.  
— Да, мотоцикл был совсем как тот, на котором я ездил на фронте. Он его покрасил, и все… и все сам переделал. К нему даже можно крепить коляску. Отличная машина.  
— Классно, — кивнула Наташа. — Рада за тебя.  
— Не в этом дело!  
— Нет?  
— Нет. Потом были часы. Вот часы оказались совсем не часы, они, похоже, могут даже кино крутить, но, знаешь, когда я разобрался, оказалось очень удобно.  
— Ты у нас сообразительный мальчик, — одобрительно кивнула Наташа.  
— Да. Нет. Я не про то. Он, наверное, понял, что я не буду их носить…  
— Почему, Стив? Отличные же часы!  
—...и подарил мне другие. «Брегет», с кожаным ремешком. Простые, удобные.  
— Не самые дорогие часы в мире, но в первой десятке. Узнаю Старка. Но не узнаю тебя. Стив, так в чем проблема?  
— Подожди. Дальше была куртка.  
— Кожаная, я надеюсь? Ты опупительно смотришься в кожанках.  
— Что за слово такое, Романофф?  
— Опупительно? Хорошее слово. Выражает.  
— Ну да. Кожаная. Прямо по мне. Ты все еще не видишь проблему?  
— Веришь, но у меня на твоем месте никаких проблем бы не возникло в принципе. Так что нет, не вижу.  
— У тебя — не сомневаюсь. Дальше были три разных электронных книжки и два планшета. Набор рубашек… очень, знаешь, обычных таких, но я случайно увидел в интернете, что это за марка…  
— Случайно?  
— Погуглил, ладно. Одна рубашка стоит как целый мотоцикл. Это же бред! Зачем такое излишество?  
— Ты же помнишь, да? Это Старк. Миллиардер, все такое. И я, кажется, осознала, к чему ты ведешь. Странно, что ты решил прояснить все только сейчас, а не на моменте с мотоциклом, но… Уже что-то. Будет весело. Давай, жги. То есть, задавай свой сокровенный вопрос. 

Стив испытал бешеное облегчение и взглянул на Наташу полным надежды взглядом. Ну слава богу! Теперь не придется ей рассказывать про костюм, запонки, полный набор средств для ухода за кожей после бритья, какую-то умную бритву, которая, похоже, еще и кофе умела варить, целый ящик с карандашами, альбомами и красками, про новый монитор, эргономичное компьютерное кресло, ну и всякое по мелочи вроде полной коллекции трусов SAXX для мужчин с большим достоинством, спортивной формы и неиссякаемого запаса специально укрепленных боксерских груш. 

— Да. Вопрос. Мы уже долго встречаемся, а я так и не придумал, что ему подарить.  
— Что? — Наташа опустила ноги на пол и вытаращилась на Стива.  
— Ну да, да, я понимаю, это совершенно по-свински, он столько для меня делает. Знаешь, и постоянно, и так между делом. Ему, наверное, это зачем-то нужно… Ну, то есть, я думаю, ему это доставляет удовольствие, и мне, конечно, приятно, но так неудобно. Меня никогда не баловали подарками, и я.. И мне тоже хочется…  
— Стив Роджерс…  
— Да в курсе я, это похоже на эгоизм, и как же так получается? Я же точно знаю, что нравится ему когда… когда мы… мы вместе… мы с ним… Ну, ты поняла, да? И при этом я вообще не представляю, что могу подарить ему.  
— Роджерс…  
— То есть, это же Тони Старк! У него есть — буквально — все, а чего нет, он придумает и к вечеру будет. Потом еще и в производство запустит, и на поток поставит, и денег срубит. И я же не смогу ему угодить. У него такой великолепный вкус. Ему, наверное, шьют костюмы на заказ? Ну, конечно, а как иначе. Говард тоже выпендривался, заказывал пиджаки у одного портного…  
— Стив, замолчи на секунду, я тебя умоляю! — прорычала Наташа отнюдь не умоляющим тоном, и Стив поперхнулся.  
— А?

Наташа вскочила на ноги и нависла над Стивом, разглядывая его как редкое и, должно быть, очень странное насекомое. 

— Если отбросить всю мишуру, которой ты завесил мне уши — кстати, ты сейчас сказал больше слов, чем за все время нашего знакомства — то в сухом остатке у нас… Ты встречаешься с Тони?!

Стив кивнул. Ему казалось, он сообщил об этом довольно прямо. 

Правда, он не понимал, собирается ли Наташа наорать на него, воззвать к командирской совести, сообщить, что правительство только-только помиловало их и он ставит под угрозу командную работу, — или же просто за него порадоваться.

Наташа распустила хвост, накрутила резинку на запястье и взлохматила волосы на затылке. 

— Знаешь, — сказала она, усмехаясь, — а ведь я была уверена, что вы двое так и будете плясать друг вокруг друга и никогда не решитесь хотя бы попробовать.  
— Мы были так очевидны? — смутился Стив.  
— Как на ладони. То, как Старк смотрел на тебя. Как старался впечатлить. Как цеплялся к тебе каждую чертову минуту… Ну ты-то учился в школе, помнишь, как дергал за косички понравившихся девчонок? Хотя да, поправочка, ты не дергал.  
— Баки дергал, — пробормотал Стив.  
— Ну вот и Старк так же. А ты?  
— Так а я чего? — вяло возмутился Стив.  
— Ты же на его презентациях новых высокотехнологичных штучек вел себя как девочка-фанатка. Смотрел, открыв рот. Смеялся над его пафосными шуточками как дурак. Ты замечал, что Старк только тебе из всей команды позволял себя касаться?  
— Нет, — пораженно ответил Стив.  
— Вот эти его загоны про «не беру вещи из рук». Брал у Пеппер. И у тебя.  
— Я даже не замечал, — покаянно покачал головой Стив. — Вот видишь! Как я могу выбрать ему подарок? Помоги мне.  
— А, — сказала Наташа. — Так в этом был твой вопрос? Что подарить Старку? 

Стив кивнул. 

Наташа весело хмыкнула и шлепнулась обратно на диван, закинув ноги на журнальный столик. Она повернулась к Стиву и спросила: 

— Давно это у вас? 

Стив честно задумался, прикидывая время. 

— Помнишь операцию в Лагосе?  
— Когда все полетело в ад?  
— Да. Вот за пару недель до нее.  
— Ох, черт.  
— Да.  
— Так вот чего вас так нахлобучило-то, — медленно произнесла Наташа. — Да, так гораздо больнее. Когда как воздух нужно, чтобы дорогой человек принял твои принципы. Когда важно его одобрение, а он… И ты никак не можешь поступить иначе.  
— Знаешь, — серьезно сказал Стив, — мы справились. У нас все хорошо. Очень… Очень хорошо. За исключением того, что я полный осел в отношениях и понятия не имею, что подарить Тони!

Наташа улыбнулась, и Стив подумал, что никогда не видел на ее лице такой искренней радости. Он всегда помнил, сколько масок носит Черная вдова, но именно сейчас ему хотелось думать, что она просто рада за него. 

— Роджерс, ты физически не сможешь подарить Тони плохой подарок.  
— О, я бы не был так уверен! — убедительно заметил Стив. — Вчера я додумался купить ему хомяка, потому что он слишком много общается с неживыми механизмами, а связь с природой… она… В общем, я узнал, что хомяки живут очень мало, и что на них может быть аллергия… и в итоге я передумал.  
— О. Да. Беру свои слова назад. Как хорошо, что ты пришел ко мне. Только я пыталась сказать, что Старк будет рад любому проявлению внимания от тебя. Ничего нужного или дорогого ты точно ему купить не сможешь, так что пусть подарок просто будет очень личным. Пусть он будет таким, чтобы Тони смотрел на него и вспоминал о тебе. Чтобы сразу понял, как ты думал о нем, когда выбирал для него вещь.  
— Ты нарочно? Ты совершенно мне не помогла. Ты что, тоже читала сайты со статьями «Как сделать самый лучший на свете подарок, чтобы он никогда вас не забыл»?  
— Мамочки, Стив, ты совсем дошел до ручки?

Стив мрачно кивнул. 

— Прости, я, видимо, не так хороша, как ты думал. Только вряд ли ты получишь другие советы. И пусть я наговорила банальностей, но правда и не должна быть оригинальной. 

Стив кивнул и устало потер глаза. 

— Ладно. Пойду думать дальше. Спасибо за советы и за то, что нормально восприняла… нас.  
— Да это ж облегчение какое для всей команды, — отмахнулась Наташа.  
— Обещай, что если за сегодняшний день я не придумаю, что подарить Тони, ты пойдешь со мной в торговый центр.  
— Ненавижу торговые центры.  
— Отлично тебя понимаю. Обещай.  
— Обещаю, но с одним условием, — кивнула Наташа.  
— Мне вот сейчас не понравится, да?  
— Ничего страшного, просто интимный вопрос. Всегда было интересно.  
— То есть, мне будет неловко. Ладно. Достойная плата за мучение в торговом центре.  
— Скажи, а Старк хорошо целуется? Я понимаю, у тебя мало практики, но…  
— Да, — не задумываясь ответил Стив. — Мне не нужен опыт и практика, чтобы понять. Он может закинуть на небеса одним поцелуем. Может вывернуть всю душу. Может заставить забыть о любых неприятностях. Может возбудить так, что имя свое забудешь.  
— Ой, — сказала Наташа, — вот теперь мне неловко.  
— Не верю, но я старался.  
— Надеюсь, ради нас обоих, ты придумаешь до вечера, что подарить Железному человеку Тони Старку.  
— О, — сказал Стив и замер, осененный идеей. — Конечно. А почему бы и нет. 

 

***  
Стив не думал, ну никак не думал, что Тони всерьез будет везде ходить с его подарком. Подразумевалось, что он рассмеется, порадуется и оставит подарок где-нибудь в мастерской, но уж точно не потащит его в Башню. Но Тони, похоже, твердо решил не расставаться с подарком ни на секунду. 

Вообще-то, подарок состоял из двух частей. Тони объявил срочный сбор Мстителей в общей кухне, поставил перед собой красно-золотую чашку с надписью «I love Iron Man» и строго сообщил, требовательно заглядывая в глаза каждому члену команды: 

— Смотрим сюда внимательно. Это — моя чашка. Все услышали? Моя. Кто только подумает о том, чтобы выпить из нее кофе, сразу же будет вызван мною на спарринг, и будьте уверены, я приду в костюме. Кто будет так неосторожен, что разобьет мою чашку — потеряет место в рядах Мстителей. 

— Эй, ты совсем зарвался, Старк? — начал было Клинт, но Тони прервал его решительным жестом.  
— Знаю, что команду формировать не мне, но я тут плачу за все, изобретаю все, организую ваш быт и досуг, и кто бы там не отвечал за кадровые перестановки в «Мстителях», я прогну его. Вопросы есть?  
— У меня вопрос, — сказал Вижн, поднимая руку.  
— Пожалуйста, я весь внимание.  
— Мистер Старк, а что это прицеплено к вашему лацкану и болтается над вашей головой, ужасно всех отвлекая?  
— Отличный вопрос Вижн. Это — воздушный шарик, и он тоже мой. Я ответил на твой вопрос? Все свободны. 

Глядя на огромный пухлый шар в виде Железного человека с невероятно печальным выражением на лице*, Наташа, как успел увидеть Стив, тряслась в кресле от беззвучного смеха. 

Когда Тони ушел, сурово оглядев всю команду и прижимая к груди кружку, Наташа всхлипнула и с трудом произнесла: 

— Молодец, Кэп.  
— Надо было остановиться на чашке, — задумчиво заметил Стив. 

________________________________________________________  
*Шарик в виде Железного человека  
http://ru.aliexpress.com/item/1pcs-ball-Cartoon-foil-Balloon-Shaped-Cute-Baby-Wedding-Birthday-Party-Favorite-Must-gold-Iron-Man/32637377095.html?spm=2114.30010708.3.1.slAQDB&ws_ab_test=searchweb201556_0,searchweb201602_2_10039_10048_10037_10017_10046_10033_10045_406_10032_10040,searchweb201603_1&btsid=daedb901-d6f4-41ad-8c9b-b14bc0b42a6d


End file.
